Mikey's Gift
by shellbell33
Summary: This is a challenge to the White Elephant Challenge found at Stealthy Stories. It's Christmas time and everyone is exchanging gifts. So who did Mikey pick? And since this is Mikey what gift did he get. Happy Holidays everyone. Sorry it's late and enjoy.


**Mikey's Gift**

**Written by Shell**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the TMNT nor do I make any profit from it. This is a response to the challenge White/Pink Elephant challenge from the Stealthy Stories Forum.

**Rating:** We better be safe and say PG-13. Have some sexual references, crude humor and innuendos. Nothing explicit though.

It was Christmas Eve and all was well in the liar of the teenage mutant ninja turtles. The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hopes that St. Nick will soon be there.

Spinter in his robe, Leonardo in the dojo, Donatello was working in his lab, Mikey's baking Christmas cookies getting ready for the big Christmas Party, and Raph was with Casey busting Purple Dragon's ass.

"Mikey, those cookies are the bomb." Donnie replied as he sneaked one from the tray.

"Donnie! Those are for our guests!" Mikey glared at his older brother.

"Can't help it, you're the cooking genius. And who did you pick for your Secret Santa?" Donnie asked.

"You mean for the White/Pink gift exchange?" Mikey giggled.

"Don't you start giggling, Mikey." Donnie warned.

"I can't help it. I can't wait to see who picked Raphael and got him something pink." Mikey then burst out laughing. Just imagining Raphael's reaction to the pink gift sent him into giggling fits.

"Mi…key…" Donnie replied before he burst into laughing.

"Come on Donnie. Raph and Pink is just too funny. Sure he wears red but pink. I don't think so." Mikey giggled as he wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I just pity the fool who drew Raph's name." Donnie stated trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh that was lame." Mikey snickered before both brothers went into another laughing fit.

"That's it. No more eggnog for the both of you." their elder brother sighed.

"And who spiked the eggnog again."

"Raphael."

"Ask a stupid question get a stupid answer." Leo sighed. "I should've known."

"Hey Leo, lighten up. It's Christmas." Mikey replied brightly as he handed his brother a cookie. "Want a cookie?"

"Why thank you." Leo thanked his brother as he took a Santa cookie.

"Hey! Why does Leo get a cookie but I get reprimanded for taking one?" Donnie protested this unfairness.

"Because you stole one and I gave one to Leo. If you would have waited Don, I would have given you a cookie too." Mikey smiled.

"Humph." Donnie growled.

"Okay let's get into the Christmas Spirit!" Leo stated. "Our guests will be arriving shortly."

"I love this time of year." Mikey sighed happily.

"Me too." Donnie replied.

"Guys, come on."

"Yes, Mr. Leader sir." Mikey saluted his leader and brother.

"Come on, smart ass." Leo replied as he grabbed Mikey's bandanna tails.

"Ow…Leo…This is Christmas time bro…" Mikey whined as he got dragged into finish setting up for the party.

Everyone sat down after a nice dinner that Mikey prepared for his family and friends. They were full, happy, and full of good cheer.

"What a perfect day." Leonardo sighed as he rubbed his full belly. If he ate anymore he'd explode. Right now he's going to enjoy sitting back and not worrying about the outside world or worry if his training is slacking. He knew it wouldn't because of one day. He loved days such as this. Being with his friends and family, just being them self's.

"Mikey, you've outdone yourself this year. I didn't think it would be possible since last year was outstanding." Donnie complimented his brother.

"Hey, that's my focus bros. I'm already planning for next year." Mikey laughed.

"Oh sure, you can focus on something like that but not when we're fighting or training." Leo grumbled.

"Hey, I can focus when I want to. It's just that it gets so boring, day after day, same ole same ole. It gets tedious that you want to focus on something else entirely." Mikey shrugged.

"Mikey, that makes…" Raph stated but thought what his brother was saying. "…Sense. It makes perfect sense. It does get boring after a while."

"Hmm, then I will have to make it worthwhile." Leo stated.

"Can we concentrate on Christmas and not on training," Casey stated, "I want to open presents."

"Casey Jones!" April started on her friend. "Christmas is more than presents you know."

"I know, but it's still nice to have 'em." Casey laughed. "Especially the theme we have going on this year."

April couldn't help but laugh. When Donnie mentioned they should do a White Elephant themed Christmas, everyone agreed, amused to see who would get what and what they thought of the presents.

Everyone was nervous for several reasons. 1) The present had to be pink. 2) Anything goes. 3) Who did Mikey pick? Those were the thoughts running through everyone's mind. Mikey was known to get outrageous Christmas Gifts.

"Alright, let's open presents!" Mikey cheered.

"Mikey!"

"I'm excited. I can't help it." Mikey gave this evilly grin to his family. Letting everyone know he couldn't wait to see his person's reaction. "Muwahahahahahahaha!"

"Will you stop that!" Raph hissed at his brother.

"Why? You guys want to know who I picked and what silly ass gift I got. Well you'll find out in a moment won't you." Mikey taunted.

"Alright, everyone settles down." Leo commanded in his best leader voice.

"Remember the rules. The gift has to be pink. Everyone must see this gift no matter how embarrassing, Michelangelo, and if it's a gift that has to be worn than you must wear it for the picture."

"We heard you the first gazillion times, Leo." Raph stated bored with his brother's lecture.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Raph." Leo muttered as he handed out the presents.

Leo rolled his eyes at his younger brothers and proceeded to pass out the presents and if irony could bite him in the ass it would. Because of the theme of this years Christmas all the presents were wrapped in pink paper. Yep, irony got to love it.

Everyone was laughing as they opened their gifts and watched their friends blush, laugh, or threaten due to the amusing gifts that were exchanged.

Mikey was crying in pure happiness at his brothers. Donnie was wearing pink goggles courtesy of Raphael. Leonardo was glaring at Donnie who gave him Pink sheaths for his katanas in which he had to wear much to Raph's amusement. And he, himself received a pair of pink nun chucks from his Sensei. Sensei received a nice pink fluffy robe from April; no one scoffed or joked because they really didn't want to spend the rest of the day in the dojo for such disrespect. Casey received a pink hockey mask from Raphael.

Raph was just teasing the shell out of Casey who threatened to break him into pieces but retract the remark when three over protective brothers glared at their hockey wearing mask friend, but Casey got his payback by giving Raph a pink punching back which caused the hotheaded turtle to chase him around the lair with everyone laughing at their expense.

Mikey stopped and watched April. The others were still fighting with Casey when he watched April open her present. He chose this present just for her. It had to be special because she is special to him. His breathed hitched as she tore the paper and opened the box. He smiled when she turned all shades of red. She looked pretty when she matched her hair color. She quickly placed the lid back on the box and stared at Mikey for a moment. He wasn't sure she was offended or mad. He couldn't tell by the look she was giving him. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"What did you get April?" Donnie asked.

"So it's obvious that Mikey picked your name. So what did the bozo get ya?" Raph stated.

"Hey!"

"I bet it's something cheesy." Casey laughed.

"And ridiculous." Leo added in. He couldn't help but tease his little brother.

"I'll be right back." April stated as she took her present and headed to the bathroom.

Mikey felt his heart sink. He really hoped April wouldn't throw his present away. He put a lot of time and effort into getting her this present. He just ignored his brother's and Casey's teasing. He really was worried about April. He really hoped he didn't offend her. If Casey found out what he got April, his brothers would need to hold Casey back while he make his escape route to Africa. At least there he'll be safe from the murderous, rampaging man that is Casey Jones.

"What did you get her?" Raph asked. "Was it obscene Mikey?"

"It better not be." Casey hissed.

Mikey just smiled.

Ten minutes later April walked out of the bathroom. She wore a long robe covering up what Mikey had gotten her. She couldn't help but think Mikey took the time to get her something so interesting. She smiled thinking about the orange bandana wearing turtle. He wasn't obnoxious to her as Casey Jones or played pranks on her that would scar her for life. They were the friendly, flirting type pranks that she never really notices until now. Until the gift Mikey had given her.

Casey, as much as she liked him, didn't think about the gift he gotten her earlier. It was nice but not thoughtful. Not Like Mikey's gift. She smiled as she headed towards the living room.

"Hey did Mikey get you that robe Ape. It's really nice." Casey stated.

"No," April stated as she walked towards Mikey. "I love the gift Mikey. I really do. And I think you're really going to like it to."

"What is it!" Raph stated. He was going insane not knowing what his brother got April. If he had hair he would have pulled every strand off by now. Actually he would have been bald a long time ago.

Mikey's eyes went wide. "You liked it?" he squeaked out.

"Oh yes. I really do although it would have been better if it matched my eyes." April flirted.

Donnie blinked. Was April flirting with his baby brother? What was it that Mikey got her that caused such a strange unexplainable behavior in April?

Mikey clapped. "I'm so glad you liked it April. I do have the color in green you know."

"You do?" April purred. "Well I can't wait to try it on just for you."

April giggled as she touched Mikey's cheek.

"Okay, what's going on?" Leo stated as he was freaked out by the show.

"Your guess is good as mine." Raph stated as he kept an eye on Casey's reaction.

Casey didn't like it. April was flirting with that goofball. Why would she? She had him. Well, they weren't dating but still. He was human and that was good enough for him.

Mikey flirted back. He really adored April's attention on him. "Can I see?"

"Oh yes, you can definitely see." April giggles as she pulled the belt on the robe and the robe slid off her body revealing a very nice, every curve showing, her busts just perky and scrunched together pink, lacey starry baby doll lingerie along with a pink tickler in her hand.

Mikey just drooled. He couldn't help it. She looked HOT! Very very HOT! It was better than his fantasies about her. He was speechless to say the least.

"What do you think?" She asks letting the tickler caress the speechless turtle's cheek.

"Me likies a lot!" Mikey sputtered.

"Oh my GOD!" Raph stated in pure shock. His baby brother, his sweet, so he thought innocent, baby brother got April something so sexual, something so unexpected. He couldn't help but stare at April who looked smothering hot indeed.

Donnie's mouth just dropped to the floor. He was just floored with what his baby brother got April. He wanted to know how he got it for April. Wait that's what the internet was for. But damn April looked so sexy right now.

Leo was just stunned. He knew it was wrong to be looking at April like this but he couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful and this was the first time they seen a woman look so incredible up close and nearly naked. He would have to lecture Mikey later on the respect that women deserved but that would be later because right now his mind has shut down.

Casey had murder in his eyes. How dare Mikey give April something so indecent! Damn, why didn't he think of it before Mikey the way April was flaunting it was just hot. And April was his. Not Mikey's. He wouldn't allow this to happen. "April, you should cover up!"

April ignored Casey period. She adored stuff like this because it made her look beautiful, hot and sexy. She liked feeling like this because it made her feel free. That she didn't have to be the goody goody girl all the time. The only shame she felt was she didn't even look at Master Splinter. She could only guess what was going through his mind and she worried for the turtle plus the fact that he was looking away.

She smiled to Mikey. "I like your present the best Mikey. Thank you."

She bent down and gave Mikey a deep kiss on his beak before she squealed as Mikey brought her into his arms and kissed her back.

"What the fuck!" Raph cursed.

"Raphael, language!" Splinter warned. He knew what was going on, although he wished Michelangelo would have given the gift in private. He raised his eye thinking about it more clearly. Never mind, if they were alone then something most definitely would happen. He couldn't allow that to happen. Not until He lectured his youngest son in such matters. He felt his spine go cold. That wasn't going to be an easy task mind you.

April and Mikey laughed. Mikey wrapped his arms around April. "Dudes, you guys are so clueless."

"I told you they wouldn't notice, Mikey." April giggled as she kissed his beak.

"I thought Donnie would have clued in," Mikey stated, "Sensei did."

"You knew sensei?" Leo asked breaking out from his complete and utter shock.

"Of course, Michelangelo asked me if it was alright if he could pursue Ms. O'Neil. I told him as long as he doesn't get hurt in such matters, and the fact that Ms. O'Neil will be okay with it. I don't see the harm." Splinter said.

"But we're so different." Donnie stated. He never thought them and humans could pursue relationships.

"We are. But we are also human in a sense and are male," Splinter replied, "and if the humans wouldn't harm us or betray us I do not see the problem. That does not mean the rest of you go out and pick up some random strangers."

"Prostitutes." Mikey giggle.

"Mikey!" April scolded her lover.

"I couldn't help it, babe." Mikey grinned. He let his fingers let April's hair down and play with the silky red strands.

"This is so unexpected." Donnie stated watching his baby brother cuddle with April.

"Tis the season for the unexpected, bro. Merry Christmas everyone. Merry Christmas, April." Mikey stated as his kissed April's lips.

"Merry Christmas, Mikey." April sighed contently as Mikey put the robe back on her. She and Mikey would have to deal with Casey's reaction later. Right now she was content, happy, and joyous with her friends, family, and lover.


End file.
